Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria
by FabPikachu
Summary: Follow Michele as she takes on her new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Rated T for Horror elements. Will continue if people like it. CANCELED.
1. Welcome to Freddy Fazbears!

**Hello guys, Weclome to my new fanfic! This is something I'd thought I'd do, If ya'll like it I'll write more. See you and the end of the chapter!**

Johnny walked up to the door. He smiled as he put the key in and turned it. The door made a small screech sound as it opened. He walked in the lifeless building. The building was big in size, and could house about 500 kids, which it did on a regular basis. Johnny walked thru the empty building, looking at the sights as he walked by. Tables topped with party hats, A line of arcade machines, a ball pit, and the show stage where all the magic happened. It was where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica would perform for the kids. As he walked by, he saw the closed curtain, in front an "out of order" sign sat collecting dust. Johnny had looked at it with grimace. Foxy used to be the prized animatronic at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Now he just sat collecting dust. Johnny pushed this to the back of his head as he walked to his office. He checked his watch. It was 8:00, The place would open soon. Soon the employees would come to set up and the place would be full of life. Johnny flipped on the light in his office and sat down in his chair.

Johnny walked thru the now crowded building. The sounds of screaming kids gave him a headache, but he figured the kids where having fun. He walked over to the counter, almost tripping over a 3 year old on the way. He was met with a smile of a younger woman with dark hair. "What's up, boss?" She said. She had a deep voice that would crack every now and then. "Nothing much, I hope the kids aren't getting in your hair to much" He said. "Naw their fine, except I wish the parents would watch them more" She said. "Yeah, They think we're a babysitter" He said. "Yeah...Hey, did you fill that new Night Guard position" She said. "No, why?" He said. "My sister, Michele was looking for a job" She said. Johnny's ears perked up. That position had been empty for weeks..."Cool, Tell her to come up here tomorrow evening and I'll look her over!" He said. "Awesome! I'll tell her" She said. He was glad the roll would be filled, He just felt bad for Michele...

**Well guys, hope ya'll liked it. Sorry that it was short. If ya'll want more, please leave a comment and If you wana know when I update, Leave this story a follow. Well later guys, peace! **


	2. First Night on the job(Part 1)

**Hello guys here's chapter two, part one! It's a little longer but I swer the next on will be longer! anyway thanks for reading this, see you at the end of the chapter**

Michele walked in the small office door. "Hey!" Johnny gave a smile to the woman entering. "Hey" Said Michele. "Sit down" Said Johnny gesturing to the chair in front of him. Michele sat down. "So, If I hired you, what would you bring to Freddy Fazberas Pizzeria?" He asked. "Well, If I was hired, I would be the best Night Guard I could be. I would make sure this place was safe as all get out" She said. She had a soft smile as she sat. "What are some of your past jobs?" He asked. "Uh, when I was in high school I delivered pizzas and when I graduated I Quit to start collage" She said. "What does this job mean to you?" He asked. "Well, This job would mean a lot to me. I need the money and I'm wiling to work" She said nervously. He stood up. "You got yourself a job!" He held his hand out. Michele stood up and shook his hand. "Thanks" She said. He felt something nagging at his head. He would have to tell her, He had to. But how? The few laughed it off and went in to work thinking it was a joke, never coming back. The ones that made it threatened to sue and were settled out of court. Upper Management wanted to keep it hush hush, He could lose his job. He sighed. "Hey, You might need to know some things before you stat working". She looked at him. "What?" She said. "The animatronics. They tend to roam at night..." He said.

"What?" She said. "They have a free roam mode...They roam at night and they might tend to go in...your office". He said. "Will they hert me?!" She said frantic. "Ugh...No, they're harmless" He knew he was lying. They had to fill the position. If they didn't, He'd have to. "Oh..." She said. "The guard that used to work there will call you when your shift begins, he'll help you start" He said. "Oh...When do I start?" She said. "Tomorrow night, Your shift starts at 12:00 AM. Come a little early" He said. "Oh, well see you tomorrow" She said. "Yeah, see you later" He waved as she walked out. He sighed and plopped in his chair. "Maybe she'll get thru the night" He said. "Maybe she'll be different".

At 11:44 AM, Michele drove up to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and parked. She got out the car and walked up to the door whew she saw Johnny. She knocked on the door and saw Johnny run over and unlock it. "Hey" He said as he opened the door. "Hey" Said Michele. "Here's the keys, the place is now yours till 6:00 AM" He handed her the keys. "Thanks" She said. He started walking to his car. "See you at 6" He said. He got in his car and drove off. Michele walked in and locked the door. She walked thru the empty building and down to her office. She sat down in her chair and sighed. "Only 6 more hours" She said. Little did she know the terror that waited for her...

**Dun Dun Dun...Part two will come shortly! Like my story, comment and follow it! See you next time, peace.**


	3. First Night on the job(Part 2 and Final)

**Sorry guys this update took forever! I know it's short but the next will be longer. Some drama's coming up soon so, DRAMA BOMB. Anyway, Peace.**

Michele sat in her chair spinning, Checking the tablet, checking the door lights and repeat. She heard a phone ring. She picked it up and hang up. This went on for 4 hours when "IT MOVED!" She jumped out her chair. She ran and slammed both doors closed. "crap, crap, crap, carp!" She screamed. She checked the cameras. The bunny was at the door, and the duck-chicken thing was at the other door. She saw that her power was draining REALLY fast. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She screamed. She heard banging at the doors. "Go away!" She screamed. Then she remembered. She garbed the phone. She Dialed 911. "911, whats your emergency?". She thought about it. They wouldn't believe her. A teenage girl calling 911 late at night to report killer robots. "Are you still there?". She hung up. She started to cry. The banging stopped. She checked the cameras. They we're gone. She checked the lights. No one was there. She had to open the doors, Her power was at %10 percent and it was 5 AM. She opened them and checked the doors, lights and the animatronics. When it hit 6 AM she ran out the building and got in her car.

Johnny looking thru some papers when an angry Michele busted thru the door. "Michel-" "WHAT THE HELL!?" She thru the chair back into the door. "Ma'am, calm do-" "HARMLESS!? THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" She thru the computer off the desk. Johnny stood up. "Ma'am!". "I QUIT!" She walked out. "You can't" He said. She turned around. "Try to stop me" She said. "When you took this job, you agreed to stay until we could find a replacement" She walked up to him. "You can't do this!" She said. "Ma'am, You agreed to this. You stay until we find a replacement, or we'll have to take legel action" He said. She walked out. She knocked over the water cooler. "See you tomorrow".


End file.
